


Snapchatting with Kageyama [...?]

by AcceleOrder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Love, Fluffy, M/M, Snapchat, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata just downloaded Snapchat, and he's very excited to try it out... on Kageyama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapchatting with Kageyama [...?]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/56584) by Hinata's phone consisting of the photos taken without Kageyama's notice!. 



> Very short.

"Kageyama!" 

Hinata's overly excited voice made Kageyama jump. His first instinct was to make a run for it, but the sportsman in him was demanding him to save up the energy for the next half of club practice afterwards. In the end, the sportsman won and he sat absolutely still against the wall. Soon, a fluffy orange haired boy was sprawled out beside him, literally smashing his phone up against Kageyama's face.

"Hey, hey, Kageyama~~~"

A small part of Kageyama found the Hinata now cute, but the bigger egoistic part of him refused to smile for no reason at the boy, and chose to push him away by slapping his palm against Hinata's forehead, which did not seem to affect his mood in the slightest.

"What the hell do you want? It's damned hot, get away from me you freak..."

Hinata, seemingly used to such treatment from his partner, simply ducked the taller boy and stuck to him shoulder to shoulder, grinning.

" _Shee-shee-shee~_ " he chuckled even as Kageyama tried to use as less energy as possible while shuffling further away from his lover (he's beginning to doubt this factor). Suddenly, there was a flash of light from Hinata's phone and Kageyama finally realised what he was doing.

"HI-NA-TA...~~~~~~!" He had taken a  _photo_ of the two of them!

Kageyama instantly forgot all about 'saving energy' and was chasing Hinata around the gym. For a short guy, he was super nimble and Kageyama was too pissed off to even run logically. When his sharp eyes finally caught the screen of the short boy's phone, he was dumbfounded.

It was the photo taken earlier, with him looking at Hinata while shoulder to shoulder with the idiot...  _flushed!_ That wasn't the end of it. It was even quoted with "L-❤-V-E", and Kageyama recognised the system as Snapchat, something the whole team has been obsessed with recently, and... and...  _and..._

" _Why the hell is that your wallpaper?!?!?!_ "

The blood rushed to Kageyama's head, and all he could think of was to chew Hinata out. It was more than enough of a motivating reason to speed up 10 times and grab the boy by his collar.

"Delete it! Immediately!"

When Hinata showed the slightest hint of reluctance, Kageyama threatened to break up with him. With a loud " _Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?_ ", the boy's bouncy hair drooped as Kageyama watched him delete the picture. Satisfied, he snorted and gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek.

"...!" this time, it was Hinata's turn to flush and Kageyama smirked, and the sound of a camera snapping a photo echoed in his ears.

"Payback," Kageyama flashed the screen with Hinata's red face at him and turned away, whistling. As Hinata tried to make a grab for it, Kageyama didn't resist, because there was no way that idiot would find out the passcode to unlock his phone...

* * *

Some time later, Kageyama will find more embarrassing photos of him taken by Hinata on Snapchat that day. It was truly the shame of his high school life...

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Those photos were sent to the Whatsapp group of the team who saw the incident happening live but hey, why not?


End file.
